


I Could Always Make You

by sue273



Category: Twilight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue273/pseuds/sue273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Edward meets Jasper on a tour of Volterra.</p><p>Winner of the Best Vampire Story in the Sunflower Awards 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Twilight characters or places mentioned in this story.

Chapter One

**EPOV**

From the moment our eyes met, he had me.

And he knew it.

His eyes were beautiful.

Beyond beautiful.

I had never seen such a golden colour before; deep ochre with a faint fleck of almost red.

As he stepped onto the coach, I couldn't help but catch his eye. I was seated on the front row and there he stood right in front of me. I had no real choice but to look at him.

And he at me.

He offered a welcoming smile.

And I, of course, returned it with an added nod.

He welcomed a few more passengers as they made their way onboard the coach.

We waited for the last remaining members of our tour group to arrive and within moments, the door closed and the coach was pulling away.

With my eyes still fixed on him, he pulled down the tour guide's seat and chatted in Italian to the coach driver. His voice mesmerised me, too. It was so sweet and full of charm, almost soulful.

Forcing myself to look out of the window and away from him, I absorbed the view as we made our way out of the airport and through the Italian countryside.

But not for long.

His eyes had me from the start, but the rest of his face and body were, in fact, just as beautiful. As the sun shone through the glass and caught his face, his skin almost appeared to shimmer and I wondered if for some reason he had applied glitter to his skin. Perhaps it was the remnants of a party from the previous night.

As he was seated in front of me and to my right side, I could only glimpse his profile when he turned towards the driver. His hair hung in wheat-coloured waves on either side of his pale face. The breeze from the open window was making his chin-length hair flutter from his face, so every now and then I could see more of his beauty.

 _Too soon_ , I kept saying to myself. _Too soon_.

This holiday was meant to be a chance to recover from the recent split from my boyfriend of two years. I hadn't intended to look for a holiday fling.

All I had wanted was a chance to mull things over, and hopefully pick myself up after being hurt so badly. I wanted to be in the right frame of mind when I took up my first appointment.

I had been with Emmett during my final two years at university. We had shared a room from the beginning and eventually declared our affections for each other. I truly thought he was the one for me and we would spend the rest of our lives together.

But apparently, I wasn't good enough for him.

On the night of our end of university celebrations, we had become separated in the large student crowds. Not wanting to continue on my own, I made my way back to our room, only to find Emmett screwing a second year student on my bed. He said it meant nothing to him, but when I went along to Mike's room to find a place to crash for the night, he told me it wasn't the first time Emmett had been unfaithful to me. In fact, it was a regular occurrence.

I was shattered beyond belief with this revelation. I had no idea what Emmett had been doing behind my back for the last few months and the more I thought about it, the more heart-broken I became.

The thought of returning home to stew for the summer months was not appealing in the slightest, so I decided to book myself a touring holiday around Italy as a treat instead.

Culture, some glorious sunshine and the chance to think alone and away from my family were the excuses I had given. I would use the time to distract myself and get over Emmett before I began a new life on my own.

But here I was falling for a guy I would probably never see again.

A tour guide who probably has his pick of tourists each week.

The way he flirted with everyone, including the little old ladies, told me that.

And he was flirting with me.

As he sat there, talking into the microphone, telling us about the fascinating history of Volterra, his gleaming eyes frequently caught mine and he smirked.

Not just once.

Or even twice.

No, our eyes were like magnets being drawn to each other.

He would point to the buildings or other geographical features he was referring to, but then he would turn, occasionally looking to the rest of the passengers, but mostly he would stare into my eyes.

I could not resist.

He made me feel so ... good. My mood had definitely lifted already.

I was positive that Emmett would soon be forgotten. What the hell!

I could live with a holiday hook-up. It was probably just what I needed to make me forget him.

Sex.

Sex for the sheer pleasure and fun of it.

With a total stranger.

A fucking gorgeous stranger.

No commitment.

No ties.

Just for the hell of it.

Nothing more.

As long as I didn't fall for him, I kept telling myself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

EPOV

We were headed for the old town of Volterra, but the coach stopped en-route in a small village so we could have a drink and a bite to eat. I sat at a table with two other young couples who made me feel quite welcome. I talked about my family and my future job prospects and deliberately avoided my love life or rather my sexual orientation. If anyone asked me, I had decided that I was just going to admit to being single, which was entirely the truth.

The rest of the company consisted of more elderly couples or families, who seemed to want to keep to themselves. I appeared to be the only solitary traveller.

Our good-looking and genial tour guide moved graciously from table to table, personally introducing himself and shaking hands with each guest. He seemed to be avoiding our table and left us until last.

By the time his cold hand was shaking mine, I was beginning to feel slightly anxious. I was unsure of what to say to him, but as soon as our skin connected, I felt a wave of relief flow through me. Within moments, I was telling him my name and from where I had travelled. His disposition put me entirely at ease. He told us he was originally from England and to call him Jasper rather than Mr Whitlock. Apparently, he had been a tour guide for the past five years, but this was his first season in northern Italy.

He pulled out the vacant chair next to me and sat down with us to chat until it was time to get back on the coach again. As the couples talked to him about their hopes for the holiday, I studied his handsome face further. I found myself wondering how his plump, pink lips would feel against my skin and skimming over my lust-filled body. I tried to imagine how he would look as he made love to me.

As he spoke, his eyes would flick repeatedly to mine and when he held my gaze, I found it harder and harder to look away.

Once we were in our coach seats again, Jasper began a running commentary on the recent history of Volterra and the buildings connected to the ruling family. He made us all laugh by recounting the local vampire legends. These stories go back centuries to a time, when supposedly, vampires ruled the town.

Before we booked into our hotel, we were going to be given a tour of the Volturi palace and its fascinating museum. After our evening meal, we were due to have a wine-tasting session, sampling the wines produced by the vineyards in the local area. This was certainly going to be a holiday of a lifetime. And in more ways than one I hoped.

As we approached the ancient town, we caught glimpses of the palace turrets and a church tower, which rose high into the skyline on the hill above us. The tree-lined road twisted and turned as we made our ascent up the steep incline. The coach had to park outside the town walls because the narrow streets made it impossible for traffic to manoeuvre. Our luggage was to be collected and then delivered to our hotel rooms for us.

We stepped off the air-conditioned coach into the muggy afternoon heat. As the tour leader, Jasper held up an umbrella for us to follow as apparently, there were many other groups who would be receiving tours around the old historical town. He considerately walked us along the shaded cobbled streets of the town to keep us out of the sun's intense rays.

By the time we reached the magnificent palace, we were all glad to enter the cool air provided by the old stone building. The entrance consisted of two ornately carved dark oak doors, which as they closed behind us, sent out a chilling echo that seemed to envelop us all.

I'm not exactly sure when the unease started.

Perhaps it was from the moment we entered the palace and the doors were secured with a solid, metal bar.

Or perhaps it was when I saw three menacing men who looked very similar to Jasper. They were tall, pale and unbelievably good-looking, too.

But there was one main difference.

Their eyes were a deep, blood-red colour which looked unnatural and so wrong.

I didn't want to draw attention to my unreasonable response. I told myself to act naturally and stop being so melodramatic.

Jasper seemed to sense my unease. "Are you unwell?" he asked with concern placing his ice-cold fingers on my heated arm. Once again, I felt a wave of well-being wash over me and I reprimanded myself for my stupid suspicions.

"No, I'm fine, thank you, Jasper. I think it was the sudden change in temperature," I replied surprising myself. My eyes scanned my fellow travellers and they showed no such fear. In fact, everyone was fascinated by the opulent surroundings and was absorbed by the guide's spiel about the paintings and the ornate furniture which littered the entrance hall.

Jasper kept close to me as we moved from room to room. He pointed out features of importance and, in the end, gave me my own personal tour. I had stopped listening to the main guide as I was torn between two opposing feelings and my mind didn't know how to react. My fear and unease returned, but within moments, I was awash with calm and euphoria.

We finally arrived at another pair of beautifully carved wooden doors. As they opened, I saw a wide stone staircase sweeping down and away from us and lit by wall lights in the shape of old-fashioned flame torches.

I felt Jasper's hand at the base of my spine as he guided me gently forward and, as a group, we descended into the depths of the palace. We were led along a darkened corridor that eventually curved around a corner and we entered a magnificent, classically designed room with a domed roof. At the far end of the round room, were three wide steps leading to a platform upon which three majestic thrones were placed.

We all stood in the centre of the room, taking in the full-height paintings and the ionic-styled marble pillars that decorated the walls around the edge of the room. If I hadn't been feeling so ill at ease, I would have been engrossed with the information imparted by our hosts.

Jasper stepped closer to me as three old, decrepit-looking men took their places on the thrones. As the man in the middle introduced himself as Aro and welcomed us to his humble abode, Jasper subtly nudged me to move towards a side door. "This way Edward, please," he whispered softly into my ear. I willingly moved with him.

As he opened the door, three more pale-faced and red-eyed creatures entered. Jasper almost swept us out of the room and hurriedly moved along yet another dark corridor. One icy hand gripped my elbow and the other pushed at my waist, so even if I wanted to stop, I don't think I would have been able to.

But there again, I had no wish to return to the room we had just left nor its hosts.

And as we ascended together in a small claustrophobic lift, I'm positive I heard the distant sound of petrified human screams echoing up the lift shaft.

Turning to Jasper, I searched his face for some sort of explanation.

He sighed as he returned my gaze sadly. "You will be safe here with me, Edward."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**EPOV**

Unsure why I was trusting him, I let Jasper lead me from the lift to his own private quarters.

He unlocked the solid door and ushered me quickly inside, only to lock the door again behind us.

I was in sensory overload. As my eyes scanned his opulent suite, I tried to make sense of what had happened over the last hour or so. Or more precisely, the past ten minutes.

I feared for my life, yet at the same time was glad to be in Jasper's company.

"What the hell is going on?" I eventually managed to ask him as fear and anger rose to the surface once more.

A wave of calm surged through me as Jasper took a step closer.

"Are you doing that?" I demanded.

He smiled at me serenely as he came even closer.

"What are you?" I bellowed at him.

"Edward," he started to say and took my hand in his. "Please believe me when I say I have no intention of harming you."

He placed my trembling hand against his cool chest. Even through his shirt, I could tell his body was hard and chilled.

"Remember when I told you about the vampire legends on the coach? Well ... they are not legends." He paused to give me time to assimilate the multitude of facts that arose from this statement.

"You mean those ... men downstairs are ...?" I couldn't even begin to form the word in my mouth.

Jasper continued to face me with a solemn gaze and pressed my hand harder onto his chest.

"They're vampires?" I asked just to make sure I had understood his meaning. My mind continued to compute this fact while he appeared to hesitate before replying. My hand had been placed over his heart for a specific reason.

With a shiver, I realised what he wanted me to understand. "You're one of them, too?" I barely whispered, as I finally acknowledged his lack of heartbeat.

He nodded infinitesimally.

"How can that be?" I asked incredulously, my breath coming out in short pants. "Surely they're just stories."

He nodded once again. "Many of them are fiction, but most are founded on some truth."

"But you were out in the sun today ..." I started to protest, clutching at straws in the hope that I would prove him wrong.

"And I didn't turn into a pile of ashes," he laughed as if he had heard this joke before.

"Your skin shimmered when you weren't under that umbrella," I recalled. My mind sought out other facts I thought I knew about vampires but it went totally blank at that moment.

"Anything else?" He teased me with another smile.

Anger rose to the surface once more. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I have never been more serious about anything before," Jasper replied, changing the expression on his face.

Suddenly, realising I had been separated from the rest of the group for a reason, I asked, "So what happened to everyone else and why am I here with you?"

Jasper seemed reluctant to answer me yet again.

"Can I get you a drink?" he finally said.

"No!" I shouted rudely. "Answer the goddamn question."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but then let out a long, slow breath.

"You heard the screams," he started to say and then turned away from me. He walked over to the window and looked out across the town.

I studied his muscular back and waited for him to continue.

"The blood will have been drained and they will all be dead by now," he said despondently. "Their bodies will be placed on the coach tonight and the newspapers will report a tragic coach accident tomorrow. I think this coach is intended to be driven into a ravine not far from here."

My knees suddenly gave way as the room began to spin all around me. I expected to land with a painful thud on the floor, but with a rush of air, I felt myself being swept up into Jasper's arms. He carried me over to his bed and gently placed me on the sumptuous bedcovers.

Keeping my eyes closed, I waited for my pounding heartbeat to slow down and the spinning in my head to stop. The bed dipped as Jasper placed his body next to mine and his icy fingers stroked some strands of hair off my face. His wintry, sweet breath mirrored the waves of peace that rolled through me and I felt myself relax once more.

I wanted to know why he had saved my life and why he had not fed on those poor people. "So why am I here with you?" I eventually asked.

I opened my eyes when he failed to answer me.

His beautiful face was inches from mine. His eyes held me in a trance as I examined their glorious ochre colour. "So many questions ..." he sighed and traced my lips with his fingertips.

If he had been human, I would have offered my lips up to him for a kiss.

I turned away from him, pulling my lips from his fingers and shut my eyes to keep him out of my vision.

"Why am I here?" I asked with as much authority as I could muster.

I felt Jasper sit up.

"I am allowed to select one guest for myself," he said softly, "as my reward."

"To eat?" I questioned sarcastically.

If I was going to die, I wanted him to get on with it. I didn't want him to prolong my death. Surprisingly, I was calm and not fearful, but that was probably due to whatever he was doing to control my emotions. I should have been in near panic by now or at least attempting to escape his clutches.

He hadn't answered so I continued with my suppositions.

"And you've done this before?"

I sat up quickly and faced him in an attempt to demand an answer from him.

His hands were tracing patterns on the velvet bedcover and his eyes were downcast.

"Yes, I've done this before," he began in a hushed voice. "Several times a year, I lead a coach full of tourists here. My fellow vampires feed on them. We dispose of the bodies and cover our tracks so there's no evidence to lead anyone to this place."

As his eyes rose to meet mine, I focused on the red flecks in his golden irises and wondered why he was different from those creatures downstairs who fed on people. "Do you drink human blood?" I asked bluntly.

"Occasionally," he replied honestly, "when I can no longer resist. I really try Edward, I promise you, but sometimes it's just impossible."

"Do you intend to feed on me?" I needed to know what his plan was for me.

"No, I wanted to save you, Edward. Surely, you can tell you already mean something more to me. And I know you feel the same about me, too." He covered his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. "I want you to be my mate."

"You want to mate with me? Have sex with me?" I sneered unkindly at him. The thought, which had been so appealing a few hours ago, now horrified and repulsed me.

He shook his head. "Yes, I want to make love with you. But to be my mate is so much more than that, Edward."

Boldly, I decided I could never let this happen.

"You never intend to let me go, do you?" I cried loudly as panic gripped me once more.

He shook his head and tried to keep hold of my hand as I attempted to yank it out of his grasp.

"You're a monster," I hissed through my teeth. "You led all those innocent people to their deaths."

"Given time, you will grow to love me, Edward," he replied patiently. His sad eyes implored me to believe him.

I pulled away from him, determined never to succumb to his vampire powers.

"I'll never let you touch me nor ever offer myself to you," I responded venomously, hoping to hurt his feelings.

As I stood and paced around the room in my desperation, he dashed off the bed and was standing menacingly in front of me, blocking my path.

He held my gaze securely for several seconds and then smirked at me.

"Well, I could always make you."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

I was almost compelled to say, 'I'm not scared of you.' However, considering Jasper's sudden change in mood, I felt that would be unwise.

For a few seconds, I did seriously consider whether to aggravate him further so he would put an end to all this madness. However, in the end, I stubbornly returned his gaze instead.

As we weighed up each other's reactions, I recalled his words from earlier. Jasper had said I would be safe with him and that he did not intend to harm me.

But was that dependent upon my submission to him in all things?

He had in effect saved my life. If I had remained in the room downstairs, I would no longer be alive. Reality hit me suddenly like a ten tonne truck.

But did I want to spend the rest of my days locked up in a tower like a fairytale princess waiting to be rescued by a prince?

Could Jasper ever be my prince?

Could I learn to love him?

I had thought so several hours ago, but now I sincerely doubted it, despite my lust for him and his good looks.

Jasper's expression softened slightly. "But I'm not going to make you, Edward. I want you to offer yourself willingly to me."

If I were to escape from this place, I would have to gain Jasper's confidence. If he trusted me and truly fell in love with me, would he grant my freedom? I rapidly calculated that this might be my only means of escape. So perhaps I would eventually have to submit myself to him in an attempt to make him believe I had fallen for him.

At the same time, I felt repulsed by the thought of him being responsible for so many innocent deaths. Even the children had perished. I found it difficult to accept that this was survival of the fittest. Jasper appeared to be healthy with minimal feeding on human blood.

My head started to spin again.

I needed some alone time to consider the correct course of action. Fortunately, I had a sudden brainwave.

"My suitcase," I asked. "Is there any chance of it being retrieved from the coach?"

Jasper considered for a moment and then said, "I'll fetch it for you now. Why don't you have a bath or shower while I'm gone?" He went to move towards the door.

"You don't know what it looks like," I reminded him. "Or can you read my mind too?"

He smiled at me. "I don't need to, Edward. Your scent will direct me to the right luggage."

I had so much to learn about vampires.

And so much to learn about Jasper, too.

"I'll arrange for some food and drink to be sent up to you, so you can eat after your bath."

Jasper locked the door after him and I was on my own at last.

As I sank down on the edge of the bed, I let out a long sigh and exhaled with relief. My eyes shut firmly as I took in deep, shaky breaths to calm myself down. Being in Jasper's company perhaps had its benefits after all.

I placed my hands onto the bed on either side of my hips and stretched out my back. My eyes darted towards the window and I wondered if it was even worth contemplating a means of escape.

Racing over to the window, I opened it slightly and peered out at the view below me. We were considerably higher up than I had expected. I was indeed the princess locked up in the tower. The rooftops of other areas of the palace seemed an incredibly long way down and the cobbled narrow roads were even further away and far below. I doubted if I could make any passers-by hear me if I screamed for help.

If I had been any sort of hero, I might have managed to scramble onto the wide stone ledge and shin down a strategically placed drainpipe. Unbelievably, this was real life not some fantasy film or dream.

A pair of house martins flew swiftly past the window and up into the eaves above my head. A dark blue feather floated down and I recalled the Greek legend of Daedalus and Icarus who collected birds' feathers to make wings and eventually escaped from their imprisonment in the tower in ancient Crete. I wondered whether my escape would be so dramatic. I would almost certainly be caught within seconds if I attempted any sort of bid for freedom.

I turned around and took in the lavish room around me. The bed and furnishings in the room were all ornate and the colour scheme exuded the warmth of gold and deep burgundy. There were comforting fur throws and pillows scattered everywhere and the highly decorated wallpaper added to the cosy atmosphere within the room.

The sofa and chairs looked inviting, too, set around a light oak coffee table. Chests and tall wooden candle stands were dotted around the edge of the large room. The focus at the far end of the room was the enormous bed with its burgundy padded headboard.

It may sound vulgar and over-the-top, but it was in a way, very beautiful and welcoming.

I wandered towards a door, which I assumed led to the bathroom. This, too, was luxurious with two marble sinks, a huge bath and a walk-in shower area surrounded by warm brown and beige tiles with at least three different showerheads.

Like a petulant teenager, I decided not to have a bath as Jasper suggested. I stripped from my clothes and stood under what appeared to be a heated waterfall rather than a shower. The powerful jets pummelled my tense and aching muscles as I considered my immediate future.

Only after about ten minutes did I start to wash myself with the fragrant shower gel. It reminded me of Jasper's scent, so I rinsed it off as quickly as I could.

Rather than dressing in my unclean clothes, I wrapped one of the soft velour bathrobes around my drying body and made my way out of the bathroom.

As I opened the door, the main door was unlocked and opened inwards. Instead of Jasper, a petite young woman entered the room carrying a tray. She hurriedly made her way over to the round table near the window, deposited the tray of food and retreated, hardly acknowledging I was even there.

"Thank you," I called after her. She turned and curtsied slightly. Our eyes met for a few seconds before she scampered towards the exit.

Jasper was suddenly in view, leaning against the doorpost and blocking her exit. The girl froze on the spot and bowed her head to him.

"Edward, this is Bella. She will be serving your food each day and will come in to clean for us as well," his voice was almost a purr.

Bella had not moved. From her hunched stance, I could tell she was petrified and I wondered whether Jasper had ever misused her. Had she been one of the 'lucky' tourists he had rescued in the past and now cast aside?

"Thank you, Bella," I said again, even more kindly than before.

She turned to face me slowly and our eyes met once more.

"You're welcome, sir," she whispered humbly and left the room.

Jasper carried my large case and holdall into the room without any sign of strain or effort and placed them on the floor next to a tall chest of drawers.

"Eat first," he said, "and then you can unpack."

I didn't like being told what to do, so I just stared at Jasper for a few seconds.

"Please, Edward," he offered, pulling out a chair from under the table for me.

Without saying anything or even looking at him, I shuffled slowly and reluctantly over to the tray. I picked up the plate of sandwiches and walked away from Jasper and over to the sofa instead. I sat down with my back to him and started to eat. I heard him huff and before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, placing my drink on the coffee table for me.

I inwardly smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper sit down in the armchair beside me. He rested one foot on his other knee and I could tell he was staring intently at me.

He didn't say anything.

I kept quiet, too, as I ate and drank, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

By the time I had finished, I felt a little awkward. If neither of us broke the silent stalemate, we would be sitting like this for the rest of the evening.

I had just thought about getting up to unpack my belongings when Jasper spoke.  "Would you like me to help you unpack your luggage?" he asked, as if the previous fifteen minutes of silence had never occurred.

Our eyes finally met.

I wanted to reply with a vicious remark but the look on his face made me melt. His eyes looked so sad and almost implored me to accept his offer of help.

I fought the urge desperately. For some reason, my mind was fighting my heart and had already decided this for me. I was going to play hard to get.

I shook my head and said, "I think I'll leave it until tomorrow."

Feigning sudden tiredness, I asked casually, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed, of course," Jasper replied, nodding over to it.

"So you're going to sleep on the sofa here then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I don't sleep."

"Ever?" I asked surprised.

"No, not at all."

I wasn't expecting that. "Okay ... so what do you do all night?" I asked him without really thinking.

"I'll watch you tonight. I'm sure it will be fascinating," he beamed at me with the most beautiful smile.

"Is that all?" I felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of him watching my every move while I slept.

"No, I'll probably read for a while and then go hunting for a few hours."

"For more people?" My stomach lurched, as I feared the worst.

"No, I feed on the blood of wild animals, Edward, not people," he looked offended. "But I'll be back by the time you wake up."

"Will I be safe here on my own?" I felt uneasy about being left in a palace full of vampires, even if they had all recently fed.

"No one will take what is mine," he hissed possessively.

"I haven't agreed to that yet," I reminded him.

"Yet ..." he smiled, "that gives me hope, Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He looked so breathtakingly beautiful as his eyes focused on me I almost succumbed to his charms. However, I was torn in two. My heart wanted to give into him whereas my mind told me to wait a little longer. I would need something with which to barter and my submission may be my only means of escape.

However, my desire for him was increasing, as he appeared to be flirting with me once more. I was growing to love the way he flicked his head to remove the straggly hair out of his eyes and those ochre eyes of his were still drawing me in. They were the first thing I had noticed about him and, even now, they were pulling me towards him. He was goddamn gorgeous and he knew it. He knew the effect he was having on me.

Breaking free from his captivating spell, I moved towards the sumptuous bed. Before I could even sit myself down on it, Jasper was nestling behind me and leaning against the headboard. He pulled me to him so I was resting between his legs and his arms held me in a firm embrace. I attempted to break free but really without much effort. If the truth be told, I did not want to get away from him.

I could feel his cool breath fan over my ears as his arms tightened around my chest. My body immediately relaxed as I felt a wave of comfort roll through my body. As the second warm wave crashed over me, my cock filled rapidly with blood and my desire for him rose immensely. Welcoming the pleasant sensations, I slumped against his chest in ecstasy. I had never felt such emotions or desire like this before. Rapidly, they built to a crescendo and without hardly any warning, my balls drew in and my abs tightened. My release pulsed up my shaft and the vibrations that followed shot though my body as I erupted and came suddenly and violently.

As my breathing returned to its normal pattern, my anger flared up inside me. I struggled in Jasper's arms and tried to pull away from him as I roared, "I thought you weren't going to make me do anything."

"I wanted to give you a taste of what being my mate would involve, Edward. You could experience so much more if I was also touching you at the same time," he panted into my ear and kissed the side of my head gently.

I couldn't argue with the fact that I had just experienced one of the most amazing sensations in my life, but I was not going to acknowledge this fact to him.

"I need to use the bathroom to clean up," I said abruptly and marched aggressively towards the bathroom door. In my temper, I stripped off the bathrobe and flung it against the tiled walls. Quickly cleaning up and drying myself, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I stormed back into the room and unzipped my holdall, dumping the contents on the floor. I scooted into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt without making eye contact with Jasper. I knew he was watching my every move but I was so enraged by his controlling actions and wanted him to know that I was not happy about it.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have done that without asking your permission."

He was sitting on the edge of the bed now as he spoke and gently tapped the bedcovers. "Come here, please. Let me help you go to sleep."

I felt tired and sated, in spite of all my anger. I stubbornly stared at him while debating what to do next. I could have grabbed one of the throws and slept on the couch or even locked myself in the bathroom, but then he would probably break down the door to retrieve me and carry me to the bed anyway.

"Please, Edward," he almost begged me and once again I felt drawn to him. I huffed loudly and made my way over to the bed as he pulled the covers back for me. I slid into the space he made and rolled onto my side, rudely facing away from him. Closing my eyes, I decided to feign sleep.

I felt the covers being gently laid over my body and Jasper slide down behind me. I wondered how long he would stay there before he went hunting. Would he know whether I was actually asleep or not?

My mind started to wander and, unexpectedly, the first thing I thought of was Emmett. I recalled the time when we made love at his parents' house one Christmas. It had been the end to a perfect day. He had been so tender, caring and loving. I could still picture his face as he came inside me, and the look of love I had thought I'd witnessed in his eyes. My heart felt it would break again as I realized I would probably never see him again or ever have that connection with him.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Jasper asked in a hushed voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The emotion I felt oozing from Jasper and my recollections of Emmett made my eyes suddenly well up. I squeezed them tightly in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. Jasper took me into his arms and gently rocked me. "I'm so sorry," he said repeatedly, and I truly think he meant it. His thumb wiped away my treacherous tears and he softly hummed into my hair.

My thoughts turned to my parents and I sadly thought I might never see them again either if I remained with Jasper. But I felt so safe and protected in his arms and, as I drifted to sleep, I began to wonder what it would be like to be his mate and what my future would hold if I stayed here with him. Did I want to spend the rest of my life, for however long or short that may be, with a vampire?

.

I woke alone in the room feeling surprisingly refreshed, although my eyes still felt tight and swollen from my crying. It was not quite sunrise and a solitary lamp shone on the far side of the room outlining the dark furniture. I sat up and checked that Jasper was not sitting somewhere and watching me. I listened intently, but there were no sounds apart from my breathing.

Shooting over to the window, I looked out at the beginnings of a new day and pondered escaping once more. I really did not have the head for heights.

As I wandered around the room, I picked up a few trinkets and rubbed my fingertips across the polished wooden surfaces. Before I knew it, I was standing at the door and for some unknown reason I actually tested the handle. To my surprise, it was unlocked and I opened it hesitantly by a few inches. My heart was suddenly pounding in my chest as I wondered why Jasper had been so careless. Perhaps it was a trick so he could punish me later, or could he be giving me a chance to escape?

I rushed over to my pile of clothing and slipped on some soft shoes. Fearing that Jasper might return any minute, I eased open the door and headed out into the dark corridor. I travelled in the opposite direction to the lift, thinking I could not risk that means of escape. As I padded softly on the wooden floor, I searched for what I hoped would be a staircase that led down to the ground floor. There were many doors, which led to who knows where and I dreaded to think what lay behind each of them.

One door was slightly ajar and I trod silently towards it. My pounding heartbeat vibrated in my ears and I was sure the sound echoed off the stone walls of the corridor. Holding my breath, I gently eased the door open further with my fingertips.

As the room opened up before me, a male figure stepped into the doorway.

And the burgundy eyes of a vampire suddenly confronted me.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

What the hell had I been thinking? I'd been relatively safe and comfortable in Jasper's room. I had not thought through my escape plan at all and now I was facing some unknown, and possibly lethal, vampire.

I considered turning and running, but if he was as quick as Jasper had been, I doubt I would even manage a few steps before he caught up with me.

The vampire standing before me, like all the others I had seen, was good-looking beyond words. His skin was olive-toned yet it still had a pale, ghostly pallor to it. And those eyes. Those deep red eyes mesmerized me.

He smiled at me. "Why don't you come in, Edward," he said softly and took a step back to allow me to enter. I could hardly refuse and I don't think I really had a choice. At least he knew who I was, so he must have spoken to Jasper about me.

"You'll be a lot safer in here. Trust me," he said kindly, but I definitely had a feeling that I could not trust him.

I found myself wishing that Jasper would return from his hunting trip to rescue me from this potentially dangerous situation.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"He's out hunting. He'll be back soon," the vampire replied calmly.

Reluctantly, I stepped into the room. It was similar to Jasper's in many ways. Although it was a slightly different shape, it was still furnished in an opulent style with dark wooden furniture, but with dark green and gold being the colour scheme instead. In addition, there was a large stone open fireplace surrounded by three high-backed winged armchairs.

Despite it being the middle of summer, there was a large fire roaring in the grate and my nose was assaulted by the delicious smell of vanilla-scented candles that littered the room.

The vampire directed me towards the armchairs and it wasn't until I was standing between them and the fireplace, that I realised there was another person in the room. I was definitely outnumbered now and my chance of escape was absolute zero.

The figure seated in the chair was young. I would guess about fifteen years of age, but he had the same red eyes and pale skin as the other vampires I had seen.

"Welcome, Edward," he purred and grinned at me.

"This is Alec," the standing vampire said, "and I am Demetri."

I nodded at the seated vampire as my eyes flitted between the two of them. Fear rolled through my body and I found myself wishing for the comfort of Jasper's soothing presence.

"Please," Demetri motioned for me to sit in the middle chair, "take a seat."

I sat down, but leant forward so I could see around the wide wings on the armchair. My face felt flushed with the heat from the fire and the flames flickered noisily, sending long sinister shadows across the room.

I rapidly tried to think of one question to ask that would answer the many rushing around my mind.

However, Demetri spoke first. "We will have to thank Jasper personally, won't we, Alec? He certainly had a successful fishing trip this time." He glanced at his companion with a knowing smile then turned back to face me again. "So Edward, you wish to leave our delightful palace?" he asked in a neutral voice.

I nodded.

"Would you like us to help you ... escape?"

I wondered what that would entail, but I nodded again anyway.

Demetri smiled smugly at me and his eyes darted over to Alec. I dreaded hearing what they had in mind.

"So, if you do a little something for us, we will promise to escort you out of the building alive."

He made it sound so simple, but I doubted that it would be as easy as he made it sound.

I took the bait anyway. "What do you want me to do?" I asked innocently.

"Alec will lie on his back over there on the bed ... naked. You will climb on him and ride his lovely cock. He will stretch and open you up for me and then I will slide into your arse and join you both. Double the pleasure for you and for us." He smiled as if it was the most natural request in the world.

My jaw had probably dropped because I made the conscious effort to close my mouth before licking my rapidly drying lips.

Double penetration was something I had never experienced or ever really considered before. I avoided the eyes that were now bearing down on me and eagerly awaiting my reply. I watched the flames fluttering around the hearth and up into the open chimney as I contemplated their offer. I pictured what Demetri had just described and winced at the probable pain it would cause me. I could also see vampire teeth plunging into my skin and draining me once they had been sated. Could I even trust them to escort me out of this place if I submitted to their request? Would I even be willing to do this for a chance of freedom?

I wished I had offered myself to Jasper and made some sort of deal with him instead, but it appeared to be too late for that now.

I had to find some way of turning down their offer without aggravating them. I willed the door to open and to see Jasper standing there offering to rescue me. I would gladly go with him right now.

"Well?" Demetri asked, bringing me out of my stupor.

My mind fumbled for an intelligent reply. "I'll think I'll pass, if you don't mind," I eventually said rather lamely.

Alec let out a high-pitched laugh while Demetri just stared at me arrogantly.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, Edward," Alec said and smirked at me.

"You have no idea," Demetri started, "what Alec can do to you."

I looked at the boy, who had a much smaller frame than I did. If it were just the two of us, I'm sure I could have fought him off.

"Alec has some special supernatural powers," Demetri informed me, "as do I."

I waited to be enlightened and dreaded what would happen next.

"Alec has the power of sensory deprivation. One by one, he can take away your sense of touch, smell, taste, sight and hearing. Or if he chooses, all five at once," Demetri spoke slowly, annunciating each word clearly so I understood his meaning.

I was surprised by this but in a way, I felt relieved. If they were going to ravage me against my will, then surely it would be best if I could not feel, hear or see it taking place.

"What about Jasper?" I asked boldly.

Demetri looked at me angrily. "What about him?" he demanded, as he stood up and towered over me. He placed one arm behind his back and glared at me in defiance.

"I belong to him," I chanced, hoping it would mean something in their vampire world. "He said no one could harm me if I was his."

"And you have given yourself to him already?" he sneered, almost mocking me.

I looked down at my fingers, which were nervously toying with the hem of my t-shirt.

"I thought not," he laughed. "He has no definite claim over you until he has mated with you."

Alec spoke quietly, "My way will be best for you, Edward. I won't take all your senses away at once. In fact, I will leave you with one, so you know what we are doing to you. You may even enjoy it."

"Jasper will be back soon," I reminded them, trying to keep my voice even and not let the panic rise within me.

"You left him, Edward. He won't want you anymore," Demetri said coolly. "And besides he owes me a few favours. You can be one of them."

Foolishly, I shot out of the chair in an attempt to flee from the room and, as I feared, within two steps Demetri had his hand against my throat stopping me from going anywhere.

He pushed me back towards the flames in the fireplace but, amazingly, I could not feel the firm grip of his fingers around my neck or the heat from the fire behind me. My eyes darted to Alec who was watching me intently. There appeared to be a faint mist swirling between the two of us, and I realised he was already using his special gift on me. My sense of touch had completely disappeared.

Demetri released me from his hold. "Don't try that again," he ordered fiercely.

The swirling mist in front of me began to thicken. My mouth and nose felt suddenly dry and numb as my sense of taste and smell vanished too.

"Walk over to the bed, Edward, and take off your clothes," Alec instructed as he rose to his feet. Even though I towered over him, he was the stronger of the two of us and I had no choice but to obey.

I was followed closely as I trudged towards the decadent four-poster bed with tears in my eyes. I was certain that when I was naked, my sight would be removed, too, and I would only be allowed to hear what these two sadistic vampires were doing to me.

As I reached the bed, I turned to face the two creatures whose eyes were now black with desire. Slowly, I slipped off my shoes and sat down on the bed. As my hands moved to the hem of my t-shirt the door to the room burst open. We all turned around at the sudden loud noise.

"Step away from Edward now," Jasper ordered them furiously. "He is still mine."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I felt relieved yet fearful at the same time when I heard his words. Relieved that Jasper had arrived just in time to rescue me and that he still felt protective of me. Fearful, that he now faced two powerful vampires, who doubtfully would give me up willingly. I would never forgive myself if something dreadful happened to Jasper because of my recklessness.

Jasper stormed over to us in an almighty rage, his eyes as wide as saucers. I could see that he was livid by the manner in which his nostrils flared and his shoulders were rising dramatically and falling with each violent breath he took. I was worried that he appeared almost too desperate and wondered with whom he was most angry.

Both Demetri and Alec, however, stood their ground and refused to move away from my side.

Jasper released a fearsome growl. "Let me take Edward back to my room," he demanded forcefully.

"You're too late, Jasper," Demetri sneered at him, "he wanted to escape from you."

Jasper looked crestfallen at these words and my heart lurched in sorrow for him.

Suddenly seeing the mist emanating from Alec once more, I started to panic for Jasper. I wanted to yell loudly to warn him of the danger he was in and it wasn't worth risking his life to save mine.

However, before I could speak a word, everything went black and silent. I wondered at first if I was about to die, but then I realised Alec had deprived me of all my senses. I think I remained motionless as I waited for I had no idea what would happen if I tried to move. In the darkness, I had no sense of how much time had passed either, yet I still strained to hear what might possibly be going on around me. In my isolation, I wondered why I wasn't allowed to witness what was going on and whether Jasper was suffering the same fate as me. They could easily destroy him if his senses were removed, too.

All at once, I was flooded with a feeling of well-being and warmth and love. Realising it was Jasper's way of telling me he was okay I waited patiently yet eagerly for my senses to return.

When they eventually did, Aro and a few other decrepit vampires were also standing in the room. Jasper was sitting by my side on the bed and Demetri and Alec had skulked over to the armchairs by the fireplace.

As I adjusted to reality once more, Aro asked me, "Given a choice, who would you rather have to protect you - Jasper or Demetri?"

Not knowing what had transpired beforehand, I still answered without hesitation, "Jasper." I felt Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "I want to be with Jasper," I said, as I gazed apologetically into his eyes.

Aro pulled himself to his full height. "Well, that appears to settle the matter then," he said authoritatively and turned to leave the room with his entourage.

Jasper looked at me reassuringly and I felt safe once more.

Ignoring the other two vampires in the room, Jasper stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it as I rose to my feet to be by his side.

"I'm sorry," was all I could whisper as he scooped me up into his arms. Jasper didn't say anything as he pulled me closer to his chest and started walking out of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I repeated slightly louder, in case he hadn't heard me the first time.

"I thought I'd lost you, Edward," he uttered very emotionally, almost choking on his words.

Just as we entered his suite, Bella arrived with my breakfast tray and placed it on the table by the window. Jasper gently put me down by the bed and walked away from me, dragging his fingers through his tangled hair. He was still very emotional and I wondered how he would react when we were alone. He had every right to be angry with me for my foolishness in attempting to escape.

Bella began to tidy my clothes that were still in a pile on the floor. Jasper growled at her, "Leave it. Come back later to do that." She looked offended at first but retreated from the room graciously.

Jasper paced backward and forward numerous times, staring at the floor as he did so. He avoided catching my eyes until he suddenly started marching directly towards me. I wasn't sure if he was swooping in to hit me or kiss me. He did neither as he came to a halt a few inches from my face. Closing his eyes, he let out a controlled breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I feel very protective of you, Edward. You don't know how close I came to killing those two sadistic vampires just now," he hissed at me. "What were you thinking wandering around in a palace full of vampires without me to protect you?"

"I didn't think, Jasper," I admitted. "The door was unlocked ... I thought you were giving me a chance to escape from here."

"Edward, you have no idea how I felt when I returned and found the door unlocked and you were missing. I've had so much on my mind since I met you, I must have forgotten to lock it when I left. Afterwards, I raced up and down the corridor trying to latch on to your emotions and when I sensed your fear, I cannot tell you how I felt. I thought I was too late to save you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than Jasper to close the small gap between us and to kiss me. He hesitated briefly as his eyes looked intently into mine and then drifted down to my lips. He stepped back swiftly and hurried to collect my breakfast tray. Surely, he could sense my disappointment, but if he did, he certainly did not let it show.

He brought the tray over to the bed and sat on it, leaning against the headboard. He tapped the space between his legs and smirked at me. "I promise I'll be good this time," he said cheekily, his mood lighter.

I eagerly settled down between his thighs with the breakfast tray on my lap. I tucked into the food, trying not to become too aroused by the gorgeous vampire sitting right behind me. I was in fact hoping for a repeat of yesterday's performance. I couldn't work out now why I had lost my temper with him for giving me the best orgasm of my life.

As I ate, we chatted comfortably and I gradually eased myself against his marble chest.

"What happened back there, Jasper? Alec totally blacked me out, so I couldn't hear or see a thing," I asked him.

Jasper gently kissed my head and stroked down my arm. I felt warmth tingle throughout my body at these gestures and was now completely relaxed and happy in his presence. I felt I was home at last.

"Let's just say, with Aro's help we came to an agreement. You will be safe here with me, Edward. Demetri and Alec have no hold over you."

I was a little miffed that Jasper did not divulge too much information about what had just happened but thought perhaps it was part of vampire law not to discuss such matters. I was still intrigued nevertheless.

"Were you in any danger because of me?" I enquired, because that hurt me the most.

"I don't think so. They need my fishing skills too much to get rid of me," he laughed. For some reason, I don't think he was being entirely truthful with me, but I also let that pass for now.

Jasper idly played with a few grapes on my tray and then popped one into my mouth rather seductively.

"Tell me about yourself, Jasper," I requested, not knowing how much he would let me know about his life.

"What would you like to know?" he hummed into my ear and licked the shell of it, sending further shivers down my spine. Was he deliberately teasing me now?

I shuddered slightly again and my body tightened with sexual tension.

I wanted to say, _'Everything'._ "Tell me how you came to be here in Volterra and what it's like being a vampire." I thought that would cover a multitude of things. "But only if you are allowed to tell me this."

"I want to tell you all about myself, Edward. I want you to know everything about me," the honeyed tone of his voice worked to ease my tense muscles.

I settled further back comfortably into his solid arms and was glad that he felt happy to share his life story with me.

"It's been over thirty years, since I first arrived here in Volterra. I had just completed my Masters degree in History at Cambridge University and decided to tour Italy before I took up my first research post. Despite being nearly twenty-two, my parents were concerned about me travelling on my own in a foreign country. They persuaded me to take a friend for added safety. I took Jake, my best friend, with me as my travelling companion. I had fancied him for years but he was a straight guy. He knew nothing of my feelings for him but I still relished the thought of spending our summer months together.

"I can't remember how or why, but we joined a minibus tour which was taking a trip to Volterra one afternoon. I was apparently the lucky one because Demetri had singled me out as the one to save that day, just as I selected you, Edward. But he was looking for a new toy, just to keep him amused and satisfied in bed."

I hoped I would be more than just a quick fuck for Jasper. Deep down, I already knew I was more than that.

"I managed to make a deal with Demetri in the hope of saving my friend's life. I agreed to stay with him in Volterra and submit to his wishes if he promised to save Jake's life and secure his release for me. Over the following months, I actually grew to like Demetri and we even developed a bond that I thought was special. He eventually persuaded me to become one of them and to go on human fishing trips with him. I abhorred what we did and chose an animal diet whenever I could. Until one day, someone let it slip that Jake had not been granted his freedom after all – he had been killed with all the other tourists that day. I was livid and have been trying to think of a way to revenge my friend ever since.

"At about this time, Aro noticed that I had a special gift for making people trust me and feel at ease, so he planned to use me to draw others in for them instead of Demetri. We made a deal. As a favour for bringing in tourists for them, I could rescue one person from each trip to keep me company or to do whatever I wanted. Edward, you have to know I always saved men, usually gay men for myself. Apart from the time I rescued Bella that is."

I felt the urge to ask so many questions, but felt now was not the time. I wanted to know how many other men he had saved and whether he had sex with them for the sheer pleasure of it. I felt jealous that Jasper had been with other men and may have had feelings for them, too.

Jasper paused, absent-mindedly stroking a cool finger up and down my arm, eliciting goose bumps from me, before continuing.

"My relationship with Demetri altered after I found out that he was responsible for the death of Jake. He had lied to me and killed my best friend. He seemed to want more from me all the time, but because of his deception, I distanced myself from him. I think that's why he was desperate to take you away from me as some sort of punishment. He knows how much you mean to me already, Edward.

"I think Aro knows I've been planning something over the years - he must do - as he often touches me and reads my thoughts. But I am still allowed to stay here because I bring in a supply of fresh blood for them. Edward, you don't know how much that haunts me and how guilty I feel for causing the deaths of all those innocent people."

"Why don't you just leave?" I asked quietly.

"I stay here because I have nowhere else to go," he said sorrowfully, "and because they will never release me now. I am too valuable to them."

I turned slightly in his arms so our lips were just inches apart. His sad eyes bore down onto me and he gently pressed his mouth against mine. I closed my eyes wanting so much more, so I was disappointed when he pulled back from me within moments.

"Edward, you have to realise that I feel so much for you. But when I was out hunting last night, I had time to think about all this madness."

I opened my eyes and wondered where he was going with this.

"I'm not going to ruin your life for you, Edward," he said poignantly. "I selfishly wanted to keep you here with me as my mate, but I am going to think of a way to get you out of here. I'm not going to condemn you to a life with heartless vampires – you deserve a better life than that. And you won't even have to submit yourself to me to persuade me to help you to escape." He smiled at the irony of the situation. "It's Demetri, who is my main concern as he is a skilled tracker. He will hunt you down just for the sheer pleasure of the chase."

"He told me he had some sort of superhuman power. What is it exactly?"

Jasper slid an arm around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. "He can track down anyone whether they are human or vampire. He catches the essence of a person's mind and then follows it like a scent over any distance. I just have to find a way so you avoid detection."

He paused again, obviously trying to formulate a successful plan. "It may be a few days or even weeks yet, but you need to be prepared to make a move at a moment's notice, Edward. Can you try to keep your thoughts to yourself and don't ever let Aro touch you?"

I nodded. "So you'll come with me?" I asked hopefully. "We can start a new life together."

I felt him slowly shake his head. "That's not an option, Edward," he said sadly.

His words cut through me as I felt my heart shatter into pieces once more. "I thought you said I was yours," I protested, fighting back the tears I could feel welling up inside me.

"You will always be mine," he said, "here in my heart."

And he wiped away a solitary tear as it slid down my face.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"That's not enough," I retorted and went to pull out of Jasper's arms in frustration with him. "You haven't even got a heart. I might as well just leave now." I could feel my bottom lip starting to quiver with the emotion of it all.

"Edward, please don't say that," Jasper said, keeping me close to him with his strong icy hands. "We could still have a few days left together."

"A few days ... and then what?" I choked. "I'll never see you again and you can carry on your life like I never existed."

I couldn't cope with the thought of my heart being broken again so soon and struggled with all my strength so that Jasper would have had to really hurt me to keep me next to him. At the same time, I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms.

"Let me go," I shouted and I meant physically as well as emotionally, "You don't want me. I should have stayed with Demetri - at least he would have ensured my freedom."

Jasper released me immediately and stared at me furiously. I started to feel guilty for bringing Demetri's name into the conversation, but I was deliberately saying things to wound him now. I wanted him to hurt just as much as I was hurting inside.

"Demetri would never have let you go, Edward. He would have used you to get back at me. Remember what he did to Jake?"

"At least he wouldn't have broken my heart," I started to say, but was overcome with emotion as my tears started to fall.

Not wanting Jasper to see me like this, I ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slumped against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I tried to keep quiet, but my sobs were uncontrollable and presumably very loud. Not only was I crying for Jasper, and what will never be, but I also released all the pent up tears I had retained after Emmett and I split up. I tried to tell myself these tears were just for Emmett, but deep down I knew I was crying for what I could have had with Jasper.

After about ten minutes, I had eventually cried myself out and my breathing gradually resumed its normal pattern.

I felt such an idiot and such a girl.

Jasper, no doubt, would have heard every sob and wail I had released.

I knew I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, but I was not ready to face him again just yet.

As I listened intently to what he was doing in the other room, I heard Jasper's distressed but soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I wanted to reply, 'No, I think my heart has shattered into a million pieces and I will never be the same again,' but instead, I said nothing.

"Edward, please open the door for me," he said gently.

Getting to my feet, I went over to the basin, splashed cold water onto my face and dried it with a soft hand towel. As I removed the towel, I caught sight of my blotchy face reflected in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen too - it was so obvious that I had been crying.

"Edward," Jasper called more urgently, "you are not doing anything silly in there, are you?"

My eyes flicked to the gleaming blade of a razor on the vanity unit. Is that what he thought I would do – end my own life? As much as I was hurting, I don't think I was brave enough to take that seemingly easy option.

The door suddenly burst open and Jasper was standing close behind me in an instance. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that I was only holding a towel in my hands.

Our eyes met in the mirror. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Edward." He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the back of my head.

I knew our time together was limited, but as he said, we may still have a few days or even weeks if we were lucky. Deciding to make the most of my time with him, I smiled as best as I could and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry too, Jasper. I thought you wanted me and then to hear you say we couldn't be together upset me so much. I shouldn't have shut you out like that." Tentatively, I put my hands around his solid waist and looked at him with what I thought conveyed my longing for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at my hands, as if he didn't know.

"Making the most of our time left together," I smirked at him.

"Do you think that would be wise?"

"Wise?" I laughed. "Probably not, but I want something to remember you by."

"Edward ... I ..." he actually stuttered, much to my delight.

"What, Jasper?" I breathed into his ear.

"It will make our parting even harder to bear," he said sadly.

"I thought you wanted to mate with me," I whispered as seductively as I could.

"You are the only mate I will ever have, whether we consummate our love or not," he said almost breathlessly.

I'm sure I must have looked as puzzled as I felt. "Making love and mating are not the same thing then?"

"No, you can make love to or fuck anyone - it doesn't mean that person is your mate. You only ever mate with one person in your existence. It's not a matter of choice - it just happens, you have no control over it. It's like love at first sight, but much, much stronger and it's set in stone forever. That person is _the_ _one_ , your absolute soul mate, your one and only. Life has no meaning without them."

"And that's what I am to you ... already?"

"I knew within moments of seeing you for the first time," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Jasper, I want you too," I admitted, "whether we have a future together or not."

Jasper pulled back and softly stroked his thumb down my cheek and across my bottom lip. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Edward, I can feel every emotion you have for me. I know how much you want me."

My eyes scanned his stunning face. His skin was smooth and flawless. His lips, pale pink yet so full, led to two beautiful dimples in his cheeks. His hair hung in soft waves at the side of his face and as he opened his eyes, I noticed the deep ochre irises were now a dark shade of brown, almost black, in fact.

"Please Jasper, just once," I almost begged him.

A tense silence followed as he searched my face.

"I'm afraid that once we make love, I'll never be able to let you go," he sighed.

"And your problem with that is?" I tried to tease him.

"Be serious, Edward," he scolded playfully.

"I could always make you," I repeated Jasper's words from the other day and tried to send out all of my desire to show him how serious I was.

He chuckled and the tension between us faded. "Edward, you have no idea how much I want you. My self-control is slipping away by the second here. I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Well, don't then," I simply responded.

He took my hand in his and led me to the bed in his room once more.

We stood facing each other a few inches apart, our fingertips the only connection between us. My warm soft fingers entwined with his cold marble ones.

I smiled wistfully as I recognised the moment of submission when his expression altered minutely.

"Um ... Edward, I just want to try one thing," he muttered, his face slowly moving towards mine. "Just stay very still."

I gasped slightly as a wave of warmth washed over me from head to toe.

"Don't move," he said, moving closer still.

Incredibly, his fingers appeared to warm and soften and as his chest touched mine, it felt supple and radiated heat. Looking into his eyes, I questioned what was happening. "I've never tried this before. I don't want you to feel my cold granite-like body nor do I want to hurt you, Edward," he breathed.

Almost in slow motion, he released my fingers and brought his hands up onto my back. I rested my hands on his waist once more, which now no longer felt like solid rock. Jasper felt human to me – warm and soft and so welcoming. He pulled our bodies closer so our chests and groins were flush against the other. As I took in his scent, his lips closed over mine. No longer hard and stone like, they moved passionately. His tongue slipped effortlessly into my mouth and he lapped around inside as I readily accepted him. His taste was heavenly and I was overcome with my sudden arousal.

I felt my heart quicken and begin to pound within my chest. Our hands were sliding over each other's body, squeezing and grasping more desperately now. I felt the contours and defined muscles on his toned upper arms and torso as my fingers explored his form.

I was enveloped with comfort and the heat from his close embrace and as he moved to pepper my jaw and neck with sweet kisses, my own lips latched on to his soft skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. I kissed and sucked, and finally took his softening flesh into my mouth. Emboldened and determined to make him mine, I drew him into my mouth with the aim of marking his skin. Pulling away, I observed my handiwork with a smile.

"You've marked me?" Jasper asked huskily. "Edward, you do realise it will be permanent now, like a tattoo?" and he smiled too, not seeming concerned.

We grasped each other more firmly and our kisses became more intense as we started to grind our hardening erections against each other.

Breathing heavily, Jasper's hands stroked lovingly through my already messy hair. He pulled my head back and let his tongue glide down my neck until he came to the hollow of my throat. Sucking and lapping at my Adam's apple for a while, he then gradually worked his way down my body over my t-shirt. His fingers tweaked my nipples on the way and his nose and chin were soon nuzzling at the fly to my pants. On bended knees, he looked up at me, releasing a guttural moan, "I want to taste you so much."

His fist closed around my engorged cock and he rubbed over me several times before undoing the button and zip. Jasper eased out my turgid cock and lapped along its length before almost swallowing it whole. His nose rubbed into my pubic bone as he worked up and down, pulling me repeatedly to the back of his throat. Despite wanting to watch him, I couldn't help but let my head drop back with the incredible rippling sensations flowing through me. He varied how his tongue moved to pleasure me, swirling around the head or over the slit. Each time he swallowed, I was pulled further into him and felt I was quite literally being drained. His glorious moist heat around me became intense and I could feel myself growing even harder.

Sensing my increased arousal, Jasper eased off and stood up so he was facing me again, gently cupping my face in his hands. His warm and wet tongue infused with my essence lapped over my lips and into my mouth once more.

"I want to taste more of you, Edward," he growled.

Thinking he would drop to his knees again to finish me off, he surprised me by easing me out of my pants and shoes.

"Lie face down on the edge of the bed for me," he purred.

With my lower half naked, I flopped down onto the bed covers, my knees on the floor and my butt exposed to him. Jasper's soft hands slid my t-shirt up and over my head and his tongue almost burnt a trail as he worked his way leisurely down my back.

His smooth hands firmly kneaded my ass cheeks and then his thumbs pulled them apart.

I felt the warmth and wetness of his tongue glide up the full length of my crack several times, before swirling around my waiting and needy hole.

Gripping the silky comforter, I whimpered in delight as he worked his tongue around and over and then finally into me. A moistened finger joined the onslaught, opening and stretching me in a way no one else had ever done before.

And when I finally sensed I needed much more, I felt the head of his bare but moist cock being stroked up and down my crack and over my exposed hole.

Steadily, Jasper pushed inside me by a fraction, before sliding out and round my hole again. Repeatedly, he entered a little more each time, adding more slickness with his fingers or tongue until he was inside me and I felt full and complete at last.

Pausing whilst I adjusted to the bittersweet sensation, I heard Jasper's muffled groan as his face buried into my shoulder while he lay over my back. He placed tender loving kisses along my skin at the back of my neck and across my shoulder blades. He lingered there for a tantalisingly long time, worshipping my body with his tongue and his mouth as he slowly started to move inside me. The cool air of Jasper's breath washed over the moist spots on my skin, sending tingles down my spine.

After a time, he eased up gently, wrapping his hands around my wrists and bringing my hands to rest behind me on my back. Jasper's movements were still cautious as he slid in and out of my body.

So slow.

So deep.

And so patient.

He was warming me from the inside now as he moved, and waves of pleasure swamped my very being.

Even so, I just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

"Don't stop," I gasped, breathlessly. "Don't ever stop loving me," I shamelessly begged of him.

However, he did stop.

He slid out of me completely and I missed the intimate connection between the two of us immediately.

Taking my hips, he rolled me over onto my back and pulled me into the middle of the bed. Nestling between my thighs, Jasper administered loving nips and kisses over my torso before lying on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles over his back, pulling him closer still to my body. Taking his time, his lips found mine again and as his tongue entered my mouth, I felt his cock slide into me once more in one smooth movement.

My cock was rock hard now and tightly wedged between the two of us and, as Jasper pushed into me, he was grinding over my cock and rubbing it against his muscular stomach.

Forcing myself to keep my eyes open, I watched his every facial expression as he looked down on me. He was so beautiful and the love he showed for me was indescribable beyond words.

I committed this view of him to my memory, as I feared I might never be this close to Jasper again nor ever see him start to fall apart as he was beginning to now.

His rhythm varied, despite not needing to pause for a rest. At times, his movements were deliciously slow and then he would build up the pace as he really drove into me. Each stroke was building towards my ultimate crescendo. My insides began to clench tightly with the wonderful sensation of pressure mounting deep within me. The greatest pleasure was about to spread from my core as my orgasm started.

"Come for me, Edward," Jasper urged me keenly, "come for me."

My body started to tremble as the delicious waves travelled from deep inside my groin to every cell of my body. I called out repeatedly as my jizz spurted out of me and numerous spasms ran along my cock to every nerve and muscle in my body.

Gasping for air, I saw the golden stars on the ceiling and they appeared to float around the room before I blacked out totally with the pleasure Jasper had just given me. I felt as if time had stopped as his love consumed me and overtook my body completely. He made me feel in a way I never dreamed would ever be possible

As I came back down and my senses returned, I opened my eyes to see Jasper lovingly gazing down at me with a glorious smile on his face.

With my jizz spread all over my chest and abs, Jasper knelt up, lifted my thighs into his arms and continued to drill into me swiftly. His eyes closed briefly and a look of sheer pleasure overcame his face. He whimpered and slumped over my body as I felt his muscles tense and judder rapidly.

With his hands resting on either side of my head and fingers roughly grasping the hairs at the nape of my neck, he came violently inside of me. The wetness and warmth of his release coated my walls, connecting us together forever. I imagined his lips had bitten down slightly against my neck and the sound he made as he came was one I wanted to hear time and time again.

He collapsed against me, heaving with breaths he probably didn't need. "I love you, Edward," he panted, claiming me as his. "And I promise I will forever."

As we basked in the aftermath of our lovemaking, I felt the soft caresses of Jasper's lips against my hair. He worked slowly over to my face and his lips claimed mine again, softer this time but still so intense.

As we lay together, Jasper threaded his cooling fingers through mine and our legs twisted around each other's.

I released one hand and traced the outline of the permanent love bite I had given him. I tried not to think of Jasper's previous lovers but I suddenly feared that Jasper would one day replace me with someone else if we parted now.

Without really considering the consequences, I uttered what my heart and mind were screaming at me.

"Change me please, Jasper," I whispered. "I want to be with you forever."

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

** EPOV **

Jasper's fingers, which had been gently stroking over my skin, came to a halt. I could feel the rest of his body tense, too, as his nose and lips paused against my skin. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Slowly, Jasper lifted his face up, looked into my eyes and searched my face desperately. A few more seconds passed before he spoke. "Edward, you don't know what you are asking," he almost hissed.

"It's what I want," I replied stubbornly.

Jasper closed his eyes. I could tell he was trying not to lose his temper. As he opened his eyes again, I stared into the ochre pools determined not to back down.

"You would never see your family again," he said sadly.

I shrugged. "If you keep me here, I won't see them again anyway," I argued.

"Edward, I told you I'm going to think of a way to get you away from here," he sighed and looked frustrated.

"And then I'll never see you again," I muttered, recalling our conversation from earlier. "I don't want that, Jasper. Please, let me stay with you. I want to be your soul mate."

"You are but I'm not going to end your life, Edward. Give me five years with you at least. You are still so young," he offered.

"Five years as a human with you, and then what?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"We'll see if you still feel the same way then."

I wasn't sure if he expected me to start bargaining with him, but I decided to keep quiet after all. I just huffed in frustration back at him. I didn't want to argue with him after we had made love so beautifully. I decided to lighten the mood.

Playfully I responded with a smile, "I could always make you." I grinned as I flipped him onto his back and started lapping over his newly marked skin. Eliciting a giggle from him as my tongue swept up towards his ear, his arms wrapped around my back and I knew everything was going to be right for us. We kissed for a long time, our lips and tongues still delighting in the taste and feel of the other. With firm erections once more, we groaned with pleasure at the feel of our naked skin sliding together as Jasper rolled on top of me.

Without warning, Jasper suddenly pulled away from my mouth and said, "I truly love you, Edward. I want you to remember that whatever happens next."

For a few seconds, he looked deeply into my eyes and then with his teeth bared he plunged his mouth towards my neck. As my flesh was pierced, sharp pain and heat flashed through my body and I desperately tried to struggle away from the agony. Jasper refused to release me and gripped my wrists, forcing my hands above my head. My body writhed in pain as what felt like acid made its way through my blood vessels. Jasper attacked my skin repeatedly with bites and laps of his tongue. My hands were held in a vice-like grip as his teeth repeatedly pierced my torso, arms and neck, each time sending searing pain and burning flooding through my body.

I tried to open my eyes to look at Jasper, but my vision blurred as my sense of reality slipped away. I drifted in and out of consciousness as the awareness of my body and surroundings slowly disappeared. Calmness followed and everything was serene and bright. The pain ebbed in waves of warmth. Stars seemed to shoot across my darkened sight until I could feel nothing. I lost all sense of feeling and hoped Alec had nothing to do with this sensory deprivation.

For some reason, Jasper had decided to change me after all without any warning. I wondered why he had not prepared me in advance for the sudden changes I could now feel taking place within my body. Would I have reconsidered if I had known the pain I would need to experience or did Jasper not want to give me that choice after all?

I knew Jasper was nearby because as soon as the pain began to sear through my body, I felt comfort and strength ooze into every cell of my being. The cycle of pain and ease repeated for what seemed like forever and I wondered how long my transformation would take. Jasper was going to get such a serious chastising from me when I finally emerged from this hell - not for changing me but for misleading me. He could have forewarned me and not made me think he was going to make me wait for five years. I thought of a way to repay him and it consisted of him writhing under me. My cock sprang into life and I could feel throbbing deep in my loins as it pulsed with desire for him. The sensation spread over my lower half until I was writhing with need for Jasper.

"Edward, are you all right?" I heard Jasper's sweet voice say and it only increased my arousal and longing for him. I felt his cool hands grip my upper arms and went to hurl him onto his back so I could take him there and then. Not having the strength to move him, I tried again but his marble body held me firmly in place as I attempted to shift his body off mine.

"Jasper, I want you now," I growled as I voiced my desire for him.

As I opened my eyes, Jasper was smirking down at me. "Mmm ... you're so horny and insatiable, too. I like it but I think we need to let you rest a while longer. I don't want to make you sore."

"Let me make love to you, Jasper," I gasped as my hands started to move over his body."I'm hungry for you, not blood."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper said as he instantly flipped himself so he was now straddling my waist. His hands gripped my wrists and pushed my arms above my head. I tried to resist and overcome him but I didn't have anywhere near enough strength to do this.

"I thought I'd be stronger than you for some reason," I protested.

"Well, you will be when I change you," Jasper said looking highly amused.

"What?" I replied still trying to struggle out of his hold.

"I'm not sure what you were dreaming about, Edward, but it has made you horny as hell."

My whole body sagged with the realisation of what had just happened and I immediately felt such a fool. "I dreamt that you changed me," I choked with disappointment. "I really thought I had woken up as a vampire."

Jasper chuckled at me but when I didn't share the humour of the situation, I felt his fingers gently tilt my chin up so he could look at me.

"I promise you, Edward, I will change you," he said earnestly. "But we need to get you away from here first. I don't want to have to wait for you to go through the newborn stage before we escape. That might take far too long."

"So you plan to come with me after all?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't see any other way to ensure you get home safely. While you were sleeping, I thought of an idea that might help us avoid Demetri's superb tracking skills but I need to consider it for a while longer just to make sure."

I waited for him to enlighten me. "I can't tell you yet just in case Aro touches you and then he will know what we are planning. You must try to avoid any physical contact with him. Please don't try to leave this room without me again, Edward. We can't risk you being confronted by any vampire in Volterra."

I felt frustrated that I would have to wait to undergo my change, yet at the same time, I felt elated that Jasper was preparing to escape with me. I was ready for a new episode in my life and overjoyed at the possibility of seeing my family once more.


	10. Chapter 10

I Could Always Make You

Chapter 10

Dappled sunlight filtering through the windowpane stirred me to the edge of wakefulness. After a restless night filled with dreams of blood-red eyes, fangs, and of being pursued across endless golden countryside, I stretched out, seeking the comforting touch of Jasper. Finding the bed empty, I vaguely recalled Jasper saying he had been summoned to a meeting with Aro, his earlier words now sending a chill through me. It was only as I gained consciousness that I started to worry for his safety.

Tired as I was, I couldn't go back to sleep without Jasper nearby. What made the waiting worse was the fact that I couldn't leave his room to search for him. All I could do was stay put, with an uneasy clench in my stomach at the thought of him suffering somewhere in this vampire-ridden palace because he was protecting me. Trying to distract myself, I thought of our time together; the way he'd made love to me last night, the words spoken and unspoken between us. I craved to be with him so much it hurt.

After wandering around his room, restlessly opening drawers, peeking here and there—where I probably shouldn't—I decided to take a relaxing bath. Once in the bathroom though, I quickly showered, reluctantly rinsing off all traces of Jasper's scent and our lovemaking. Refreshed and clean, I headed back to the bedroom with a towel loosely wrapped around my hips.

On hearing movement in the corridor outside, I assumed it was Jasper returning to me. But a light knock followed before the door was unlocked. Bella, with her head bowed, entered bearing my breakfast tray. She placed it on the table and scurried back to lock the door. A pink glow spread across her cheeks when she finally looked up and saw me standing there half-naked. As if in another world, she busied herself changing the bed linen and tidying up while I dressed and then sat at the table to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating and soon devoured everything on the tray. By the time I had finished, Bella had cleaned the bathroom and was about to leave. Hardly a word had been spoken between us.

"Do you know where Jasper is this morning?"

Bella tensed, gripping hold of the bedding she had just scooped from the floor. "He was with Master Aro and Master Caius, I believe. In the main hall." Her distant eyes, wide with concern, unsettled me.

I stepped closer, noticing her trembling hand. "What's happened?"

Placing my hand over hers, she looked up at me with her sorrowful brown eyes. "I can't say. Jasper will tell you later." She shook her head and pulled her hand from mine. "But they think he is planning something."

I swallowed hard. If Aro touched Jasper, his thoughts of helping me escape would be known. I dragged my fingers through my hair. Sheer panic and a feeling of utter helplessness crashed through me; there was nothing I could do to protect him.

A loud knock on the door made us both jump. Bella moved quickly to unlock it, and in Aro swept, accompanied by Caius. Bella resumed her respectful bow, a look of fierce concentration masking her face.

Stepping back, knowing I had to avoid Aro's touch at all costs, I greeted him as calmly as I could. He scoured the room. "Greetings, Edward. How are you this bright and sunny morning?" A chilling smirk crossed his face. "Is Jasper making your stay a pleasant one?"

Nodding, slightly confused by his pretense of civility, I managed to stammer out my reply. "Yes, thank you."

"I'm so pleased." He walked closer, his arms outstretched as if to embrace me. Short of turning and running, there was nothing I could do to avoid him; Aro's cold hands clasped around mine. If my pounding heartbeat didn't tell him something was wrong, then surely my thoughts gave me away. I tried to clear my mind. I focused on my parents, my home, making love with Emmett—anything and anyone but Jasper.

Not daring to look into Aro's eyes, I glanced at the other two. Bella was statue-like, her gaze fixed on the carpet. Caius looked on disdainfully, his lip curled and shoulders stiffened.

Aro pulled his hands back with a sigh of frustration just as Jasper stormed into the room. He surveyed the scene in front of him, evidently trying not to show his emotions. A wave of relief swept over me when we made eye contact, a slight curve playing on his lips to greet me. He turned to Bella, searching for something from her. A twinge of jealousy stirred within me when Jasper shot Bella an affectionate look. He didn't dismiss her. In fact, he motioned for her to stay in the room. Obviously sensing my confusion, he shook his head infinitesimally, sending waves of calm and love over to me.

"Jasper!" Aro's over-the-top greeting drew our attention. "And Bella! Delightful!" He wasn't making a lot of sense—surely he had recently met with Jasper—but I decided to act as if I knew what the hell was going on.

Aro offered his hand to Bella. She had no choice either but to step forward. Taking her hands in his, Bella eyes twinkled as if mocking him. Frustration riddled his body. He looked from Jasper to Bella to me, perplexed rather than angry. Caius huffed noisily, his annoyance very clear.

"Come along, Caius." Aro beckoned to his brother. "Let's wander around the gardens before the daily visitors arrive." And with that the two dread-inducing vampires glided out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Jasper took me in his arms, unashamedly in front of Bella. "Hey, are you okay?" He squeezed me against his chest.

Tightening my arms around his waist, I smiled at him. "I am now. What was that all about?"

He led me over to the couch, motioning for Bella to join us. We sat down, Jasper pulling me close to his side. "Aro is suspicious of me. I think he knows I'm planning something."

"Surely he knows now that he's touched both Bella and me. I'm sorry, Jasper, I tried really hard to clear my mind so he couldn't read anything."

"Don't worry, Edward. Aro didn't get anything from you." He turned to Bella. "Did he?"

Bella sat perched on the edge of the couch. "No, he didn't." She smiled faintly, a little more relaxed now. "Nor from you either, so it seems."

Jasper smiled at her.

Looking between the two of them, I wondered what the hell was going on.

"We've discovered that Bella has a special gift, Edward. She can project her mind and shield our thoughts from Aro." Jasper stroked the side of my neck with his fingertips. "She managed to do it when I met with him earlier this morning and she wasn't even in the same room as me." He turned to her. "You've been practicing and it's paid off, Bella. Thank you." He smiled at her again. She beamed back at him in delight, the happiest I'd seen her. "I always knew there had to be a reason for saving you, but then, so did Aro."

Not really having a clue what Jasper was talking about, I thought I'd get him to explain it to me later when we were alone.

"Aro has asked me to organize another _fishing trip_ soon. I'm not sure whether it's to get me out of the way or to push me into making my move. Whatever, I think this could be our chance to get you both out of here." Jasper took my hand in his. "I'll have to come back with a coach full of tourists to placate him. That will give you time to get further away before he realizes you are missing."

I gripped Jasper's hand tightly, not wanting to be parted from him. "You said you were coming with me." My shaky voice revealed my fear. "What will happen to you when they work it out?" He squeezed my hand, sending calm and love through me, but my concern for him wasn't quelled. "Bella won't be here to shield your thoughts. They'll know you've betrayed them."

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be gone again before they've finished their feeding." He gently kissed the side of my head. "I'll set a false trail for Demetri to follow and then I'll find you. It may be several weeks, but I will find you, I promise."

We spent an hour discussing the exact details of our plan, going over possible scenarios in case things went wrong, until all three of us were certain of our course of action.

Over the next five days, Bella hovered in and around Jasper's suite, protecting our thoughts while he planned this next fishing trip and booked our flights. Much to my relief, Aro didn't make another appearance. I stayed close to Jasper, sleeping in his arms after we made love, or talking and finding out more about him. Knowing we might not be together for several weeks tinged my desire for freedom. I worried I might never see him again, and that caused a dull ache deep inside my chest.

Our farewell kiss the following week—on the day of his fishing trip— was bittersweet. We clung desperately together, with Jasper reassuring me it would all work out in the end.

Bella and I waited as planned and mingled with the incoming visitors to the palace gardens while Jasper set off to collect the coach load of victims from a nearby town.

Fortunately, the weather was exceedingly hot. Many of the visitors to the town were being shown around the cool, palace gardens by a human guide. Jasper had known the vampires would make themselves scarce during such a time and not risk being seen. He'd explained that these daily visitors were safe from harm unlike those he rounded up on his fishing trips.

With my passport tucked in my jacket pocket, along with a large wad of Euros, I left the rest of my possessions in Jasper's suite, hopefully to give the impression I was still in residence.

A side gate in the garden wall had been unlocked for us in advance. Partially obscured by an ancient olive tree and vines hanging from the brickwork, it was to be our means of escape. Holding hands and pretending to be lovers, Bella and I slipped out into the street as the crowd passed by. The doors to a waiting taxi were already open, and within seconds, it was speeding away with us slumped on the back seat. It hurtled through the narrow streets of Volterra and out into the open countryside, continuing at a hair-raising speed.

I'd just started to relax when Bella yanked my hand urgently and motioned towards the driver. Until now, I had only given him a brief glance because I'd been looking behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. Her eyes betrayed her fear. Noticing a faint shimmer on the driver's flesh above his shirt collar, I looked to the rearview mirror trying to get a glimpse of his eyes behind the shades he was wearing. Tilting his head, the vampire peered over the top of them with his dark red irises and smirked at me.

"I'm so grateful to Jasper." Bella's eyes widened as she stared at me. "He saved my life and I trust him to look after me."

I blinked back at her. "Yes, he's protected me as well."

"I was frightened of him at first, but Jasper has always been kind to me." Bella squeezed my hand, reassuring me.

Nodding back at her, I continued to go along with her conversation for the sake of the driver. I wondered if this was all part of Jasper's plan. Did he have someone who was prepared to help him? He hadn't told me who would be driving and I felt confused. The driver didn't speak, but he continued to race along the roads, I presumed towards the airport as planned. Perhaps he was an ally after all.

Vast fields of golden sunflowers and tall, straight cypress trees flashed past us, giving the occasional glimpse of isolated farmhouses and terracotta-colored villages nestled on the hillsides in the distance. The beautiful scenery being the very reason why I'd chosen to visit Italy in the first place, I huffed at the irony of it all.

To my surprise, Bella talked incessantly of Jasper. Perhaps she hoped to keep me focused on him in an attempt to calm me down, or invoking his name as a warning to the vampire seated in front of us. She spoke of him with affection, making me wonder if she had fallen for Jasper too. There was an unmistakable connection between the two of them. He'd detected something special in her from the start and that was why he'd kept her alive.

She tried to soothe me by stroking the hand and arm closest to her. It did very little to ease my agitation. I alternated between looking over my shoulder and watching the driver. I noticed road signs for Rome as well as ones for the airport, so at least I knew we were still on the right road, but I constantly wondered if he would make a sudden detour. We could hardly hurl ourselves from the speeding vehicle. Our flight was not for another six hours, but I wouldn't relax until we were on the plane, and even then, I doubted if I would be happy again until I was back in Jasper's arms.

We were on the outskirts of Rome when Bella leaned in close and kissed my cheek softly. Her lips moved slowly towards my ear. "Trust me." Her voice was quiet, yet confident.

I shrugged at her and then nodded.

After a few seconds, she shuffled towards the driver. "Please stop the car here. There's been a change of plan."

 

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Dorchester for the wonderful banner that inspired me to finish this story.**

**Apologies for the slow update—it has always been my intention to complete all my WIP. I have been working on other FF stories, but my main distraction has been my OF, 'Boys on Film', which took me nine months to write and edit. I pictured Rob as I wrote my writer of gay erotica, Nate, and in fact, called him Edward in the first draft. It's available now on Kindle and in paperback on Amazon, published under the pen name of Lily G Blunt**


End file.
